Four Seasons, Four Loves
by kristinrose1029
Summary: This is inspired by Iroh's song, Four Seasons, Four Loves. Instead of four different romances, it shows four stages of love for one couple, Bolin and Korra, set in each of the four seasons over their lifetime. note: Obvi the characters are not mine!
1. Spring

Spring

Bolin could barely contain his excitement. He was finally going on a second-first date with Korra. He thought back to their conversation a few days before, so happy he thought his heart might burst. Korra had asked to talk to him, and though he was practically jittery at the prospect of what that could mean, he tried to be realistic about the whole thing. She probably just wanted to talk to him about pro-bending or something. What she really wanted to talk to him about was the stuff his wildest dreams were made of.

"So, Bolin," she'd said, in a very uncharacteristically shy manner, "You remember that date we went on a few months ago?" _How could I forget? _He remembered thinking. "Well I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I made a big mistake when I kissed Mako the next day. I thought he was the one for me, but I was wrong." At those words, Bolin was sure if his heart tried to beat any faster it would stop completely. "I'm sorry I ever did that to you, and if you possibly still feel the same way… I'd like to give us another shot." Without thinking Bolin had wrapped his arms around her and swung her in a circle, completely giddy.

"Korra, I would have waited for you 'til I was old and wrinkly!" he'd said, and the almost teary look in her eyes when he'd said that was enough to make him want to kiss her right there. Luckily his common sense kicked in at the last moment and instead he quickly made plans for a date that Friday night. And now, the evening was here.

He'd planned to take her to a local carnival, the first of the season, because he learned she'd never been to one. He picked her up on Air Temple Island and the two were off for a whirlwind of a night.

The carnival was aglow with lights and activity. The look of wonder on Korra's face nearly took Bolin's breath away. He reached over to take her hand, weaving their fingers together, and for a few moments Korra broke her gaze from the shimmering lights to smile happily into his eyes. That was the moment Bolin decided that he would never stop looking for ways to make her so happy her eyes would glow in just that way.

The two walked around the carnival for quite a while, enjoying the deep-fried foods as well as each other's' company. With Korra by his side, Bolin decided he'd never been happier. Eventually Korra caught a glimpse of the Ferris wheel and Bolin could tell she was absolutely smitten. Bright lights glowed from each apex and the wheel gently turned, carrying riders up into the now starry sky.

"Come on, let's go on it." Bolin tugged Korra's hand. That was all the invitation she needed. She was drawn to the giant wheel like a moth to a flame. As they waited in line, Korra's excitement spilled from her features, making her face glow almost ethereally in the soft yellow strings of lights. Bolin's heart swelled just looking at her. Finally, it was their turn to get on.

They sat side by side, and Bolin wasted no time in reaching his arm around her, pulling her close to his side. Korra automatically rested her head on his shoulder and Bolin leaned his cheek against her hair. She smelled of clean snow and jasmine. It was nearly intoxicating. He couldn't resist planting a kiss on the top of her head, and the memory of the smile she rewarded him with was one he'd treasure always. Korra watched in wonder as they climbed higher and higher, giving them a perfect view of the food stands, twinkling lights, and the surrounding countryside.

Too soon, the magical Ferris wheel ride came to an end and the pair were gently carried back to earth and reality. In silent agreement, the two walked hand in hand away from the bustle of the crowded fair and found a softly lit gazebo. Korra let out a sigh of pure contentment.

"Bolin, tonight was perfect. And the best part was I got to spend it with you." Korra snuggled up against him and grinned into his face. For a few moments, Bolin just took in the moment, Korra's cobalt eyes staring deep into his, the still-cool evening breeze, the glow of lights adding to the effect.

"Korra, you're so perfect I can't even believe this night was real." Bolin murmured.

"Oh, Bo." Korra's face grew more serious. "I can't believe I gave this up once. I was so stupid. I was terrified that you wouldn't want to date me anymore."

"Korra, I was always yours, even if you weren't always mine. From the moment I saw you, I knew. And none of that stuff matters because now I'm never going to let you go."

"Bo," Korra released his name in a breathy voice. The look in his eyes was incredibly tender, and he slowly, gently cupped Korra's face in his calloused palms and brought their lips together. This was the best second-first date ever.

A/N: _This first one is kinda short, but I promise the others will be longer!__  
_


	2. Summer

Korra had just returned from a two week trip performing her Avatar duties. As much as she loved being the Avatar, sometimes it became rather overwhelming. There were days she wished she'd been born a normal water bender and had grown up with a normal childhood, going to school and making friends and having fun. Most of all she wished for an uncomplicated life where nothing would ever take her away from her Bolin. She didn't deserve him, and he didn't deserve the life she led, but she hoped she loved him fiercely enough to make up for it.

Korra was only too glad to join Bolin on the dinner he had planned for them. Quite familiar with his grandiose gestures, Korra was sure it would be an unforgettable night. After all, any time she spent with him was.

Bolin had warned her that it would be a rather fancy restaurant, so Korra took extra care as she prepared for the evening. A few years ago she would have shied away from such a fancy event, but Bolin had always insisted on treating her to such evenings and Korra had grown to enjoy dressing up and going out every now and then.

Korra chose a beautiful light blue dress that Pema had helped her pick out a few months ago that Pema said really brought out the blue in her eyes. Instead of her normal wolf-tails, Korra pulled her hair back into a carefully styled bun on the back of her head. It wasn't often that she dressed so fancily, but she admired herself in the mirror before moving to the living room to wait for Bolin's arrival. Tenzin's whole family was there as well, reading and relaxing.

"Korra, you look beautiful!" Ikki gushed, tugging carefully on the folds of the dress to examine the material more closely.

"I love your hair!" Jinora added. "Maybe you could show me how to do it that way sometime?" she asked hopefully.

Korra grinned. "I'd love to, Jinora!"

Pema smiled at her from her spot on the couch. "Korra, you look absolutely lovely. Bolin will be speechless." Korra flushed slightly at that. "You really have grown into quite the beautiful young lady." Pema complimented with a sheen of tears in her eyes that Korra thought offhandedly was a bit unusual.

Even Tenzin joined in the complimenting, clearing his throat before adding, "Indeed, Korra. You have grown so much." Korra found it slightly odd that everyone was making such comments out of the blue, but didn't have time to dwell on it because in that moment there was a knock on the door.

Korra immediately jumped to answer it, and no sooner had she opened the door than the whirlwind that was her boyfriend had scooped her into his arms. She squeezed her arms around his neck and breathed deeply his scent of musk and the outdoors. "I missed you, Korra," Bolin breathed against her hair before releasing her to get a better look at her. His eyes softened as he took in the dress and her hair do. "You look beautiful," He said softly, his eyes trailing up to meet hers. Korra blushed at the compliment but didn't respond directly.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Bo! It's so good to be back." Korra could feel her grin growing wider and wider.

"I'm glad to have you back. Now let's go eat, I'm starving!" Bolin grabbed her hand and rushed her out the door, throwing quick greetings and goodbyes to Tenzin's family as they exited into the warm dewy evening. Bolin stole a quick kiss outside the door before they were off to the restaurant.

When they arrived, Korra couldn't help but let her jaw drop a little. This was the most high-class restaurant in town. She wondered how long Bolin had saved to swing reservations here. "Bolin, this place is – amazing! I feel a little out of place." She eyed the women in glittering, flowing evening gowns and the men in crisp suits and ties. For the first time she noticed that Bolin was dressed in kind, with a pressed suit and all that went with it. Above it all his dancing green eyes beckoned her.

"You look fantastic, Korra! Don't even worry about it. You fit right in."

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself, Lord Bolin." Korra put on a fake air.

"Lady Korra, allow me to escort you to our table," Bolin played along as a finely dressed waiter with a towel draped over his arm appeared to show them the way. Korra couldn't help but giggle as she slipped her hand through Bolin's arm.

When they were seated, Korra took the opportunity to take in more of the restaurant. Soft lights twinkled from the ceiling and windows and the quiet bustle even had a refined air to it. A candle flickered in the middle of their table. "This place is gorgeous, Bo!" She finally spoke.

"Only the best for you," He said with that grin that had stolen her heart those three years ago.

At that the waiter reappeared to take their orders, and the rest of the meal-time was taken up by Korra regaling Bolin with tales of her adventures over the past two weeks and Bolin keeping Korra up to date on what had been happening at home. When they'd finished what Korra had decided was the best meal she'd ever eaten, Bolin suggested they go for a walk. It was a beautiful night, so Korra was only too happy to comply.

They left the restaurant and slowly meandered the streets of Republic City. It was a beautiful summer night with flickering fireflies lighting their way. Korra didn't pay much attention to where they walked: she was too focused on the boy-turned-man whose fingers were laced in hers. "Bo, I really did miss you like crazy." She murmured as they walked.

"I missed you too, Korra," He returned. "It feels worse every time." He admitted.

"I know. I'm sorry. I hate that it seems I'm always anywhere but here. Some days I wish I didn't have to be the Avatar. Some days all I want is you." Korra didn't usually admit things like that, but tonight she was feeling it especially hard.

"Hey, it's fine. You're an amazing Avatar. Just like you're an amazing everything-else. It's your destiny. Don't wish it away. I knew what I was getting in for when I fell in love with you and I haven't regretted it for a moment. You shouldn't either." Korra was touched by Bolin's words. Though it was uncharacteristic, she felt a sheen of tears form over her eyes.

"Bolin, you are one of a kind." She said in way of thanks. Bolin stopped walking then and she looked up at him quizzically.

"Look where we are," he prompted. Korra looked to her right and saw a gazebo bathed in soft light from the surrounding lanterns. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Is this-"

"The gazebo we stopped in on our very first date." Bolin grinned, clearly proud of himself. This was the place where he'd kissed her for the first time, and the place where Korra realized that she had completely fallen for the sweet, funny, handsome earth bender. Bolin led her inside.

"It looks just like I remember," Korra said with a soft giggle.

"I thought it was the perfect place." Bolin said quietly. Korra turned to look at him and he dropped to one knee, holding a carved water-tribe betrothal necklace in his large, calloused, earth bending palm. "Korra, I love you more than anything. You're the smartest, toughest, incrediblest, most beautiful woman I know and if you agreed to marry me I'd probably be the happiest man in the world."

"Bo-" It was all she could muster. Her heart was constricting and she could feel a grin growing on her cheeks so wide she feared it might split her face in two. The tears that had shone in her eyes moments before now threatened to pour down her cheeks.

"What do you say?" He prompted, tears glistening in his own eyes. "Marry me?"

The final two words broke the spell Korra had been under and in a whirl she was in his arms, saying "Yes, yes, yes" over and over again. He held her so tightly.

"I love you, Korra. So, so, so much."

"I love you too, Bolin." The tears were now spilling down her cheeks. "I love you and I can't wait to spend forever with you." With that Bolin carefully secured the necklace around her neck. "You carved this yourself? Bolin, it's beautiful." Korra's fingers rested on the pendant that hung from the silk band around her neck.

"Of course I did. I can't say it was easy, and Mako may or may not have been asked to incinerate an attempt or two, but I did it." He had a proud little-boy grin on his face. "For you."

"Oh, Bolin." And then he was kissing Korra so passionately it took her breath away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, putting all of her joy into that kiss. Aang had had his Katara and she had her Bolin. Forever.

The wedding took place a short two months later. Bolin hadn't wanted to wait, and Korra couldn't argue. They had planned a simple wedding with family and their closest friends. The late summer day dawned sunny and warm, but Korra barely noticed the weather. She was practically besides herself in excitement.

Her mother, Pema and Asami were there to help her get ready. After she had put on her traditional water tribe wedding gown and Asami had done her hair and makeup, the three women closest to her drew a collective sigh as they took in the finished product.

"Korra, Bolin is going to lose his mind," Asami was the first to speak. "You look gorgeous."

"Indeed you do, dear," Her mother added. "It's so hard to believe that my baby is all grown up and getting married today. Dad and I couldn't have picked anyone more perfect for you." Tears began to fill her mother's eyes as she pulled Korra into a careful hug.

"I love you, Mom." Korra said, feeling tears begin to well up in her own eyes.

"I love you too, dear." Her mother said with a watery smile. Pema was the last to speak.

"Korra, Tenzin and I have watched you grow so much, and we are so proud of the woman you've become. You will make a wonderful wife for Bolin."

"Thanks Pema. Wait, what time is it?"

Her mother laughed softly. "We still have five minutes until you and your father have to get ready to present you to Bolin. Be patient, Korra. It will be over before you know it." Her mother had a knowing twinkle in her eye.

Korra twisted her fingers in her lap anxiously. Waiting was so hard, especially when waiting for the rest of your life to begin.

After what felt like an eternity, Korra's father entered the room, a tender look on his face as he took his daughter's arm. "Korra, you make a beautiful bride. You look so much like your mother did." He turned his gaze for a moment to smile warmly at Senna, who blushed slightly at the acknowledgment. "Now," his voice cracked just a little, "Are you ready to get married?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," Korra replied, softly yet firmly. The three women had filed out ahead of them, and her father led her into the room where Bolin and the other guests waited for her. She took a moment to take in the familiar faces that surrounded her before focusing on Bolin.

He looked about as handsome as she'd ever seen him. He wore a crisp black suit, but the look in his green eyes rivaled everything else. The way he looked at Korra as her father led her toward him was enough to bring tears to her eyes, though the Avatar rarely cried. Her father placed her hand in Bolin's and he intertwined his fingers with hers for a few moments.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. Her eyes never left Bolin's face, and when it finally came time for him to kiss her, he gently took her face in his palms and gave her a tender kiss, sealed with his promise of forever. Even the happy congratulations afterwards were a blur.

Later, Korra could recall bits and pieces. Even Lin had smiled warmly and said, "You kids are gonna be all right," which Korra took as the sincerest compliment.

She remembered the way Zuko's golden eyes had crinkled at the corners as he hugged her and shook hands with Bolin. Asami had had tears in her eyes as she hugged Korra, sharing her joy. Mako had given her a wide grin and a surprisingly strong hug saying, "Welcome to the family, Korra." Bolin's grandmother had cried as she hugged the two of them, and Korra couldn't help but join in. Korra had hugged Katara extra hard, knowing this day must bring back so many memories.

Finally the celebration was over and the reality was finally sinking in. Bolin and Korra retired to the apartment they had acquired and worked so hard to make their own in the short months before the wedding. Opening the door softly, before Korra could protest Bolin had scooped her up and carried her into their new home. Korra looped her arms around his neck and her face hovered deliciously close to his. "It's you and me, Bo." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"Forever." He finished, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss promising much more to come.

* * *

**A/N: Wedding cliches abound. I'm aware. Proposals make me feel all warm and mushy inside. **

**Thanks for the support so far! This story has been a fun one to write. Fluff gets me every time.**


	3. Fall

Bolin pulled his jacket closer around his body as he walked the few blocks home from work. As much as he hated to admit it, summer was long gone. The cold had never agreed with Bolin. Two stray leaves swirled through the doorway along with him as he entered his home and, to his delight, found his wife there waiting for him.

"Korra!" He wrapped his wife of three years in his arms, partly happy to see her and partly happy to feel the warmth tingling through his body. "You're home early," he said with a grin and a tender kiss.

"Yep, and I couldn't be happier to be here." The Avatar gave a contented sigh. "Bo, I missed you," She said, returning his kiss with one of her own.

"I missed you too," he breathed between kisses. Being married to the Avatar meant that she often had to take trips around the world, meeting with politicians and diplomats. Still, the times he did get to spend with her made it more than worthwhile for Bolin.

"And, I've got a surprise." A soft glow filled Korra's eyes that he'd never seen before, even though all this time he was certain he'd memorized each of her expressions. Korra gestured to the stew simmering on the stove and let out a soft giggle. "I wanted to wait until after dinner, but I just can't." She grinned widely at him and her cheeks flushed in excitement.

Bolin quirked an eyebrow quizzically. "Korra, what is it?" Suddenly his stomach was a swirling mass of butterflies. What type of "surprise" could make his wife act this way? She wasn't usually the giggly, blushing type.

"Bolin," she paused to press a kiss onto the tip of his nose. "You are going to be a daddy."

It took Bolin a few moments to process what she'd just told him. "You mean, you're – we're –" he couldn't even get the words out. He could feel his own face breaking into a broad grin.

"I'm pregnant, Bo!" It wasn't something completely unexpected. They'd discussed the idea and though initially Korra had been reluctant about adding a child to their already hectic lives, she'd eventually come around. The tipping point had been when they'd visited Mako and Asami almost a year earlier after the birth of their baby boy, Katsu.

Bolin knew she'd changed her mind the moment he saw the soft look on her face as the newborn was placed into her arms by his proud father. "Hi, Katsu," She'd whispered, trailing a fingertip carefully down his small cheek. No sooner had they left Mako and Asami's home than she'd turned to him and blurted, "Bo, I want one." He'd only been too happy to comply.

"Korra, this is fantastic!" Bolin whooped, breaking out of his reverie and pulling his wife into his arms, spinning her in a circle before gently setting her back on her feet, suddenly very conscious of the fact that there was a tiny life inside of her.

"Sorry," he whispered, gently patting her still-flat stomach. Korra chuckled. "So when did you find out? Are you feeling okay? Have you had morning sickness? Let me was the dishes tonight, Korra. You should rest-"

Korra stopped the onslaught of questions and admonitions with a quick, firm kiss. "Bo, I'm fine. I realized a week ago, right before I left on this trip. I haven't felt much different than usual yet, to tell you the truth! Maybe I won't have morning sickness at all!" He could tell she was relieved by that possibility. It was one of the things she'd expressed apprehension for even after they'd decided they wanted a baby. She'd been afraid it would interfere with her responsibilities.

"That's great, Korra. I told you, everything will be fine!" As hard as he tried, Bolin couldn't wipe the ridiculous grin from his face. He couldn't wait to tell everyone they knew. Korra was having a baby – his baby.

The next morning, Korra shared more news with him. "Bo?" She whispered.

They'd just woken up, and the earth bender was still wiping sleep from his eyes. He rolled over to meet his wife's clear, cerulean gaze. "Mmhmm?" he grunted sleepily.

"I kinda forgot to say something yesterday, but I need to go to the Southern Water Tribe next week. I thought maybe you could see if you could get off work and we could both go. To tell my parents," she said with a grin and reached for his hand. "And I want to see Katara. Make sure that… that everything is all right."

"Mmm. Korra. I'm sure everything's fine. I'll talk to Asami." That was the benefit of working for one of your best friends and your brother's wife. You could ask for favors.

"Thanks, Bo," Korra pulled him in for a long kiss before the day began.

The next week, they were on an airship preparing to land in the Southern Water tribe. After hearing the happy news, Asami had only been too glad to give Bolin a few days off. He couldn't wait to share his and Korra's news with her parents. Tonraq and Senna had grown quite fond of Bolin, and he considered them not only his mother- and father-in-law but his parents as well, having lost his own so long ago.

When they finally landed, Korra hugged both of her parents for a long while. Bolin could tell she was practically bursting with the news.

"It's so good to see you again, Bolin," Tonraq had greeted him with a hearty handshake that turned into a heartier hug. Senna had pulled him into her arms next. "Come, you must be tired after your flight. Let's get you situated."

Bolin put his arm around Korra as they followed her parents to their home. "So," he whispered carefully in her ear. "When are we going to tell them?"

"As soon as possible!" Came Korra's almost-giddy and not-very-subtle response. Tonraq and Senna eyed them curiously. No sooner had the door closed behind them than Korra began to speak.

"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you," She was grinning so widely Bolin thought it would be a miracle if they didn't guess what was up before Korra could actually spit it out. He knew his own expression wasn't helping matters any. "We're going to have a baby!" She finally gushed, and her parents' expressions immediately became overjoyed.

"Oh, Korra, this is wonderful news!" Senna pulled her daughter into her arms once more. Tonraq put his arms around both of them and then pulled Bolin into the mix, a tangle of joy.

After the couple had gotten their room situated and unpacked their belongings, Bolin could tell Korra was itching to find her water bending sifu. He knew they shared a special bond, and beyond that he knew that Korra wanted Katara to check up on the baby, to make sure that everything was moving along smoothly. He felt confident that it was, but Korra wanted to be sure.

"Come on, Bolin. Let's go see if Katara's home." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out the door. He shivered as the cold wind hit his face. If fall in Republic City was bad, the perpetual winter in the South Pole was ten times worse. He hadn't noticed the cold earlier due to his excitement, but now it seemed to blow right through him. He was only too glad to be ushered into Katara's cozy house by the elderly water bender.

"Korra, Bolin, it's so wonderful to see you." Katara's blue eyes, so like Korra's, crinkled in the corners as she hugged the couple. "I had hoped you would make some time to visit your old teacher."

"Of course we did, Katara!" Korra held her tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"And I you." Tears glimmered in the elderly widow's eyes, and Bolin and Korra knew her words carried much further than just the Avatar's present incarnation. "Now," she blinked the tears away and a twinkle replaced them. "Is there anything you want to share with this old woman?" The powerful healer was quite intuitive.

Korra grinned. "Katara, we're going to have a baby!" Katara responded by gently placing her hands on Korra's stomach, concentrating for a few moments before smiling warmly.

"Congratulations, Bolin and Korra. It's a strong baby. Too early to determine the gender, but it feels to me like in a few months a young earth bender will join the family." Korra's surprised and delighted eyes met Bolin's.

"Bo," She said softly. "Just like you. I had hoped this one would be an earth bender." He pulled her to him and pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. Here was his little family, contained within the circle of his arms.

The days and months passed quickly. Despite her hopes, Korra experienced her share of morning sickness in the second trimester rather than the first. She took a semi-hiatus from her Avatar duties. Though at times she worried that she was leaving the world too vulnerable, Bolin reminded her that there were quite a number of people who still worked to protect it. Lord Zuko and his daughter were powerful allies. Mako was now Chief of Police in Republic City after Lin had stepped down two years ago, remaining head of the metal bending forces. Suyin in Zao Phu and her own metal bending force were always on the lookout. The Avatar had the advantage of having friends across the world, and when Korra worried Bolin continued to remind her of that fact.

As her due date grew nearer and nearer, the normally confident, fearless Avatar confided her fears in her husband.

"Bo, I just can't help feeling afraid. I don't understand it, because usually nothing scares me, but this is like nothing I've ever done before. There is a child inside of me, and I have to bring it into the world and then it's my responsibility for the rest of my life."

"Our responsibility, Korra," Bolin was quick to correct. "I'm gonna be with you every step of the way. We can do this! Just gotta remember, you're the bravest, strongest, incrediblest woman I know." He punctuated the statement with kisses landing on her nose, her cheek, and her lips.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Bolin." Korra cupped his face in her palms and gave him a long, grateful kiss.

Eventually the day the couple had anticipated came. Bolin came home from work to find his wife sitting on the couch with a strange expression on her face. Immediately, he jumped to conclusions.

"Korra, what is it? Is it time? We need to get you to the hospital. Come on!" her only response was a quick nod. He raced into their bedroom, grabbing the suitcase they'd packed in anticipation of this moment. When he returned to the living room he found that Korra hadn't moved an inch. A single tear clung to her eyelash for a few moments before splashing down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Bolin sat next to her and carefully pulled his wife, heavy with their child, onto his lap.

"It's ridiculous," She swiped at a second tear that had begun to slide down her cheek. "But Bo, I'm terrified." Her voice was small and the look on her face almost brought Bolin to tears. She rested her face against his neck for a few moments before pulling back, grasping for her stomach and clenching her teeth.

"Korra, we need to go. I can't imagine what it's like to go through what you are, but I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to leave your side for one moment. Now please, let's get you to the hospital. Your mother did it, Katara did it, Asami did it, and I know you're every bit as strong as each one of those women, if not stronger. I love you, Korra, and I know you can do this."

Korra managed a watery smile. "Thanks, Bo." She pulled herself from his lap and off the couch. "I'm ready." She said softly as he took her hand.

When they reached the hospital they were quickly ushered into a room where a nurse began working with Korra. She didn't let go of his hand once. It was the least he could do, to let her hold his hand. Finally, the nurse prepared to leave.

"It may be a few hours yet. If you need to call me or a doctor, you can just press that button. For now, all we can do is wait." The nurse left the room and Korra closed her eyes, already exhausted.

"I just wish this baby would just be born already." She sighed, squeezing Bolin's hand as another wave of pain overtook her. "Bo," She asked after it passed, "Can you call Mako and Asami? To let them know?"

"Korra, I don't want to leave you. We can call them once the baby is born."

"I'll be fine. The contractions are still really far apart. If you time it well enough, you can get back here before the next one," she said with a small smile. "I want them to know. Maybe Mako and Asami can come." Bolin understood Korra's longing for her friends. If Korra hadn't been on a mission when Katsu was born he knew she would've been right there with Asami.

"I'll call them," Bolin promised, resting his palm on her cheek for a few moments and leaning down to kiss her before leaving the room.

Asami answered after three rings. "Hello?"

"Asami it's me. Ah, Bolin. Korra's having her baby!" he blurted out all at once.

"Really?! Bolin, that's wonderful!" He heard a voice in the background and then heard Asami's muffled reply. "Korra's having her baby, Mako!" She brought the phone back to her ear.

"She wants you to come," Bolin added. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Trouble? Of course not! You were there for us, luckily, because someone had to catch Mako when he fainted and it sure wasn't going to be me." Asami's lyrical laughter traveled through the phone. "We'll be there in like ten minutes. Bye Bolin." With that Bolin rushed back to the room and Korra's side.

No more than half an hour later, Asami rushed into the room followed closely by Mako who held almost two-year-old Katsu on his hip. Korra greeted them with a wan smile and they softly greeted her from her bedside.

Bolin was glad Korra had insisted his brother and wife come after all. Their small talk served as a much-needed distraction to Korra. Little Katsu's babbling brought a smile to her face.

Eventually, Korra's contractions became closer and closer together and it was time for their baby to be born at last. Bolin felt like he was losing touch with reality. He flitted back and forth, anxiously squeezing Korra's hand and trying his best to comfort his pained wife. When it came time for her to push he was almost beside himself at the contorted pain on her face. Luckily, Mako seemed to understand exactly how he was feeling and his big brother said all the right things. "You're my hero, Mako," Bolin shakily thanked him. Mako's response was a knowing smile.

Finally it was over and the small bundle was placed in Korra's arms. Mako and Asami had quietly slipped to the waiting room to allow the pair a chance to be alone. Bolin's nervous anxiety of the moments before was forgotten as he carefully put his arm around his wife and gazed with wonder into the still-gray eyes of his new son.

"He's perfect," Korra breathed, touching the tip of her finger to the small nose. "He's got your nose, Bo." She broke into a wide grin.

"He is perfect," Bolin softly agreed. "Just like his Mama." Bolin planted a kiss on the top of Korra's head. As he reached to gently touch his son's face, he couldn't help but notice the contrast between the tan cheek and his own pale hands. The small boy's complexion landed somewhere between his mother's and father's. "What are we gonna name him?" They had discussed names somewhat but had come nowhere near to a definite conclusion.

"I think we should name him San." Korra said decidedly. At that Bolin felt the tears he'd been trying so hard to hold back begin to well up in his eyes.

"After my Dad?" He could barely get the question out.

"Of course. Who better to name him after? I think it suits him." She looked down at the peaceful, now-sleeping face. "He was the father of the most wonderful man I know. I only wish I could have known him."

"So do I." Bolin choked out. He leaned down to kiss his beaming wife and tenderly brushed his lips across his son's forehead. His heart was so full. "I love you both so much. My little family."

* * *

**A/N: This is a long one, and super mushy, but I had so much fun writing it! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Winter

Large, soft snowflakes fell gently to the ground outside the window as Korra and Bolin sat at their table drinking their morning tea. These kind of cozy Saturday mornings were Korra's favorite. It was the one day of the week that she could relax and spend time with her husband. This one was going to be especially perfect.

"When did San and Katara say they were coming?" She turned to Bolin, his green eyes with permanent crinkles in their corners from years of laughter.

"Katara thought she and Hotah would come about an hour before lunch. She wants to help you get it ready. I think San said he and Nima would come around noon." He reached for Korra's hand, giving it a squeeze. "It will be so good to see them again." They were all kept so busy that they rarely saw their children, and now grandchildren.

"It will," Korra agreed, smiling at her husband. His handsome face was beginning to show its age and his dark hair was tinged with gray but his grin hadn't change a bit. She leaned in for a quick kiss. They'd been through so much together in their almost thirty years of marriage, and she loved the man before her more every day.

Later that afternoon Bolin and Korra sat arm in arm on their front porch, chatting with their children and their spouses as the grandchildren laughed and played in the snow. Korra marveled at how quickly time had flown by. It seemed only yesterday she held a newborn San in her arms with Bolin grinning at her side. Soon enough Katara had come along. She smiled at the easy way her children conversed now and remembered how they had fought when they were younger. Usually it had been Katara ribbing the gentle-hearted San to his breaking point. She never thought she'd miss the childish bantering until they reached their teenage years and began spending less and less time at home.

San had become a skilled earth bender under the tutelage of his father, but as hard as Bolin tried to explain it, he never could get the hang of lava bending. He became restless, and her baby boy soon left for Zaophu to learn metal bending from Suyin and her children. Korra would have been glad to teach him, but she simply didn't have the time. He took to it like a fish to water, as Su described it, and Bolin couldn't have been more proud of his son.

No sooner had the boy set foot in Zaophu at the age of sixteen then he caught a glimpse of Opal's daughter Nima, and the rest, as they say, was history. The fifteen-year-old air bender was just as serene and tender-hearted as her mother, and the two couldn't be better matched. Now the couple had two children, six-year-old Ketu with wide, serious gray eyes who was quickly learning air bending from his mother and grandmother, and three-year-old Anju who was a bubbly green-eyed child.

Katara, despite the strong-willed attitude she'd inherited from her mother, was as wildly compassionate and as skilled a healer as her namesake. She had worked under the direction of the doctors at the Republic City clinic starting at the age of seventeen and hadn't looked back once. She was now a skilled doctor Korra knew her water bending sifu would be proud of. That was where she'd met Hotah, a Northern Water Tribe transplant, who'd been her patient. As it turned out, he was one of the most skilled engineers on Asami's team and a young man Bolin was already quite familiar with. It had been a whirlwind of a romance and now the pair had a four-year-old daughter, Anana, who was currently mischievously bending a snowball into an unsuspecting Ketu's face.

Korra surveyed her little family with a soft smile on her face. She turned to her husband and the two shared a quiet moment of joy. She turned towards the children. "They sure look like they're having fun," She said, standing and stepping from the porch. "Come on, Bo," She beckoned, reaching down to form a snowball to threaten him with if he refused to get up.

He grinned and stood and as he came toward her she decided it would be a waste if she didn't use this snowball anyway. She launched it in her unsuspecting husband's face and the surprise in his eyes had her doubling with laughter. He quickly retaliated and soon her children joined in the growing snowball fight.

Some time later, as the stars twinkled out one by one, Korra hugged her children and grandchildren tightly and bid them goodbye. As they turned to enter their house, Korra couldn't help but think how empty it seemed without the small voices and laughter. Bolin seemed to sense her mood and put his arm around her.

"Sure seems quiet in here, doesn't it?" he asked softly.

"It does. But today was wonderful," She turned to him with a smile. "We did good, didn't we?"

"We did," he pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Korra." He pulled her into his arms and she held him tight, even after thirty years still knowing she fit there perfectly.

"I love you too, Bo." She kissed her husband tenderly. Their children were happy and successful and she had the rest of her life to look forward to with the man in her arms. She couldn't ask for more.

* * *

**A/N: This little series was so much fun to write. **

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and comments :) They make my day!**


End file.
